User talk:Veggienater
Darth Lime So, Dude. You said u have some stuff 4 that 1 want. ill hook u up with Eridian Oranges for them. All i need to know it when, I'll be on Live basically whenever i can be. next time i see u on line we'll trade.Darth Lime 01:33, February 24, 2011 (UTC) 2 morrow sounds good, ill be on 2 morrow as much as possible Darth Lime 01:45, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Userboxes Go here, scroll down til you see the maliwan box, click on the edit off to the left(it'll take you to the page with the source code), then add the part of the code with the text to it similar to Jaokbs just edit the text and change what you like. copy/paste/preview. i'm about to go to my last few classes for the night, but i'll help when i get back, if i'm not making sense right now. 23:03, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, i forgot about time zone diffrences and the such, can we do the trade now, or should we have a new time Darth Lime 02:02, February 25, 2011 (UTC) wait, which picture did you want for your picture? the one with the guns? your profile picture can be whatever you want it to be. you can just save that picture to your computer then go to your preferences and change avatar to upload it. But if the picture is wider than it is tall the picture may "resize" to fit the square and look different, so you might want to crop the picture to be a square so it fits better. 04:21, February 25, 2011 (UTC) its alright, i've been connected to computers since i was a wee child. just save the image to your computer, onto your desktop or mydoc folder. i'm sure bukkit won't mind you using it. then go to your page and upload it as your avatar. 19:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) hey there, this picture is more "square" than the one on the wiki and may work better. 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I have updated the Guide to make custom sig's to include information on getting a square picture (I've encountered problems with that also:). 22:57, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Here is a resized square one :) sry about jumping in, My profile pic suked till I squared it. 23:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Still has that weird border-- 01:46, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Ahh if you prefer the border I'll keep my trap shut =D-- 07:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The border is actually kinda growin on me. I have never thought of those two as "blues brothers" before now btw :D 09:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) this page i assume the problems you have had w/ this page have dissipated? leave message is there, mailbox is there, did i miss something? 02:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :this page looks fine ( to me) with leave message & link on googlechrome, mozillafirefox, M$IE, and Opera. are you using a kindle? no offense mate but i see nothing untoward about this page. User boxes Dude, you are crazy addicted :) 22:11, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Hex Codes I use this picture to get my colors. always remember to put a # in front of them or else the coding will not work. (: 18:26, March 5, 2011 (UTC) lol, its alright. put one bracket around outside(wiki) links and then a space then the word you want to be linked. ex. here = here 19:23, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Waldo2k gave everyone Accepted color names, Color picker, and a Color Mixer in his contribution to the Signature Guide also. P.S. The Image capture is the smallest handiest tool. 07:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pre release lol sorry... i'm avoiding class work that i've had all weekend to do. :D i did it several hours ago, i was just waiting for a response to see if there needed to be captions under the pictures, but decided to update it anyways. 04:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) aww, poor things. :c i just noticed that everything on the category page was in alphabetical order so i just left it that way. 05:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) unforgiven That was added by happy on his last edit. I don't know for sure. 13:55, March 8, 2011 (UTC) the Dove If the Dove has a Double accessory, it will use ammo. Daemmerung 05:23, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Liasion Policy Didn't mean to step on your toes, but I went for a second pass at the liaision policy page and saw and edit conflict so I just copied and pasted my second attempt. 21:26, March 11, 2011 (UTC) No biggie. I just though that since this is for invitining UCs that it should be worded that way. 21:30, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, continue to check on it, my eyes are glazing over LOL see y'all later tonight. 22:21, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Serpenss Hey there, i dunno why i hadn't responded to your post about wanting to trade for a Serpens. I have one, 309dmg, 4.5rof, but it has a scope 8) i think you were the one that was looking, but then found the Gunfighter COM, i'll trade dupe ya fer that. 20:49, March 12, 2011 (UTC) alrighty, i sorta figured you had one with a higher RoF. but the Gunfighter com i would love to have, addin' moar power to meh jakobs weapons would make me supah happeh. n_n 23:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i seemed to have hurt my shoulder last night and havent been on today. i can get on whenever works for you (i dont have a job, so my schedules flexible). the masher and the gunfighter com would be fine. c: 23:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) yep, that sounds good. n.n 01:47, March 14, 2011 (UTC) yeep! thanks again. :D 21:39, March 14, 2011 (UTC) gatekeeper what the hell is it? I can't ask you to be a greeter... 21:47, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Awesome work. 24.200.161.54 is adding more. We never know if they would or not, but its nice to know someone noticed and thanked them. I need to start working on join templates. Dr.F's is kinda scary LOL 18:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Look at what Dr.F added here on my talk page. I am going to run with it. You can make yourself a greeter box and I will get you a template, if you want (your an addict anyway). 18:54, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Point in fact: you have been doing liaison work before I got here, and you are a greeter as well. You also intervene on the behalf of new users (all seen with my own eyes). I never asked you to be a greeter, I am saying that you already are (something that I have realized yesterday). Your duties take prescient, but you have always found time outside of those. You have, in fact, inspired me. One thing I have noticed is that no one (besides you) ever took the time to talk to anyone unregistered (Dr.F excepted). Since I have been on. If you would like a template to use when you decide it is appropriate, then you can have one (you are grandfathered in). In any event, your style will always show through. 11:49, March 14, 2011 (UTC) OK its INTERVENTION time! Lets help veg There is a very serious subject that we must talk about. It goes way beyond wiki content and improvement. We are here to help you. We are your friends. We, in truth, care. Seriously think about what your doing, why you are doing it, and how it affects everyone around you. We do not want to break relations off with you but we cannot continue and helplessly watch as you spiral down this destructive path. We, in fact, have to distance our self from the inevitable crash and cannot bear to see the results. LOOK at what you are doing to your family. LOOK at what you are doing to your friends. Apparently you don't care. Apparently we mean nothing to you. Apparently addiction to alcohol is minor compared to addiction to user boxes. NOW you are making user boxes on profiles other than your own and disguising your disgusting habit by calling it a gift. We as a community are worried about you. Yet we cannot keep this charade up. We have to draw a line in the sand and say "The line must be drawn here! This far, and no further!" -'Jean-Luc Picard'. 10:14, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 19:30, March 16, 2011 (UTC) "All I wanted was a userbox! Just one userbox! AND SHE WOULDN'T GIVE IT TO ME! Just a userbox!" Daemmerung 19:59, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know you all cared so much! Really I'm fine, its not a problem, I have it under control.... Runs off to find more pictures to make boxes with:P 20:27, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Wait... what's going on... did I miss something important? You know.. 4 months of absence, and a man can lose all bonds with world wikia surrounding him... So yeah, what's up, is some UBX-Making-Monstaar on teh loose?? @_@ 20:47, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I, for one, support veggie in his addiction. *steals rollbacker userbox* 20:49, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I was an avid userboxmaker in my time of rise... but then I got bored... and tarnished by Evil Dr. F's influence... I started illegal Red Gun making and testing custom prototype guns, with custom skins, red flavor texts and other shiny details for Fryguy... It's enough to look at my (unfinished) userpage to see the randomness that my userboxes add to it! 21:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) SSCC I WANT YOU. To be on the Surgical Strike Cleaning Crew. Check the forums. 21:25, March 17, 2011 (UTC)